The Mom Attractor
|image = MA March of Moms.png |caption = A bunch of moms walking to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. |season = 3 |production = 328a |broadcast = 157 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft J.G. Orrantia |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = May 4, 2012 |international = TBA |xd = TBA |pairedwith = "Cranius Maximus" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When the boys ask Candace to decide what they should do for the day, she slyly asks them to invent a device to attract their Mom so that she can finally bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has invented a "Baby-Cry-Inator" designed to tarnish his goodie-two-shoes brother's image with the electorate. Episode Summary Candace is talking to Stacy outside, where she can get some sun and bust her brothers. She doesn't realize they're right in front of her. Phineas is fooled by Candace's sarcasm, saying she doesn't know they build stuff every day. He and Ferb decide to let Candace decide what to do for the day. She says something big; nothing compared to their skyscraper to the Moon, but something Mom can see. She wants a "Mom Attractor" so she'll come see it using things she likes. Candace goes inside to Lawrence to get help. He says she liked his rhubarb Creme Brulee, and decides he wants to make it today, and Candace leaves. Perry heads to his lair. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''We Are the Moms'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He pulls a book from a shelf that the sofa lifts up with a chair underneath, then he sits on it upside down and turns right-side up to his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information , Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft, and J.G. Orrantia.]] * The storyboard artists seen during We are the Moms are modeled after Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft and J.G. Orrantia, who storyboarded this episode. Caricatures of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh can also be seen. Errors *When Phineas was holding onto Perry, Perry's pupils changes size on one scene. In the next scene, it is back to normal *Before Perry hit Doofenshmirtz with a giant pacifier, one of his eyes disappears. *Candace switches from her swimsuit to her regular outfit between the time she starts chasing after Linda and the point where she catches her. *When the gorrila leaves, he breaks down some of the wall and the door, but later, it's only the wall that's broken down while the door is fixed. *When Linda went running to the baby when she was almost in the backyard, one square in Candace's head is the color of the sky. Continuity *Fourth time a related word to the word "Mom" is in a title episode. ("Mom's Birthday", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Mom's in the House") *Second time Doofenshmirtz's inator is baby-related. ("The Baljeatles") Doofenshmirtz also mentioned doing another baby-related scheme before. *Fourth time Candace tries to do a project with Phineas and Ferb to get them busted. ("Best Lazy Day Ever", "Don't Even Blink", "Meapless in Seattle") *Candace wears the same swimsuit as she did in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". *The second time someone cries, "My watermelon!". ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Second time Candace is upset due to knowing that the Big Idea disappeared, but doesn't turn to see no Big Idea. ("Doof Dynasty") *The second time a crowd yells, "Four more years!", to keep Roger mayor. ("Escape from Phineas Tower") *Candace mentions the tallest tower on Earth from "The Doof Side of the Moon", which is still on the dark side of the moon. *Second time someone other than Perry breaks the door. ("Ferb Latin") *Third time one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions becomes "self aware". ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Escape from Phineas Tower") *Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh look alikes are shown again. ("The Beak") *Second time Perry enters his lair without anyone saying "Where's Perry?". ("Run Away Runway") *Second time Perry wears a fruit hat. ("Perry The Actorpus") Ben Baxter appears again. Allusions *'King Kong' - The giant robotic mom climbs Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. just as the titular giant ape climbs the Empire State Building in the classic 1933 film. *'Also sprach Zarathustra' - The timpani introduction to this piece, strongly associated with the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey, plays when the giant tower is revealed on the dark side of the moon. *'Everybody Loves Raymond '- When Doofensmirtz talks about his scheme, he says that "everybody loves Roger." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano (Voice cameo) }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn